A little thing called Love
by Hiei's Ningen Mate
Summary: CidxShera oneshot set after the game. Rated M for Cid. Yeah, my SummeriesLAME


A little thing called Love

Ok, this is my first FF7 fic and I realllllllly hope I didn't screw it up too badly. In any event:

Final Fantasy VII and all related Characters, locations, and items do NOT belong to me. Cause I'd be making a hell of a lot more money than I am AND there'd be a little more….well, I guess I'll keep that to myself :-P. Enjoy everyone!

"Talking"

Action

_thinking_

Finally. Sephiroth…was gone. Defeated. No more would the world have to fear for their lives, nor look at the meteor that had hung in the sky.

Cid Highwind took a long drag from his cigarette, remembering how it had felt to be in outer space. And also that….she really had been right. Shera had been right and he had gone and made an asshole of himself. He knew that much.

"Hey old man, what'cha doin out here?" Yuffie's voice grated into his thoughts. _Damn, that brat could be a bitch sometimes._ She perched herself on top of The Highwind's railing, swinging her feet like a child.

"None of your goddamned business, brat." With that, he took another drag. Yuffie frowned at him.

"I heard the story, ya know." Her voice was oddly serious, kinda pissed off, "And I may have thought you were a sexist jerk before, but I can't believe you would do something like that to her!" Her tone had taken on a pissed off shriek that caused Cid to glare at her.

"You have no fucking idea what she-"

"Oh yes I do! She risked her life to save your dream, which made you give up your dreams to save her life. I know that. But I also know, from her own voice mind you, that she gave up her dreams to serve you, to try to pay for the sin she committed. And what do you do? Huh? You treat her like dirt! Tell me how that's fair, Cid!"

"I don't have to tell you shit." Yuffie's face scrunched up, getting red from anger.

"Yeah? Well, I think you don't deserve her. Yeah, that's right! I said it! If she were smart, she'd go out and find someone else. Someone like Reeve." With that, the Wutain Princess pushed herself back onto the deck and into the ship itself as Cid let loose a long string of curses all aimed at her.

"Well done." Vincent's voice floated to her as she sighed.

"Man, I REALLY hope he gets the stupid point." She groaned as one of the operators of the Highwind rushed outside.

"Captain!"

"What the fuck is it this time? My goddamned life just keeps getting fucking better and better." Cid muttered in disgust as the man caught his breath.

"Rocket Town…something's going on and…your house…"

"Well spit it out already!"

"That's the thing, Captain, no one's heard anything in there for days."

"WHAT?" Yuffie and Vincent both heard his shout before feeling a strong breeze blow past them with the force of a hurricane. Yuffie blinked before the airship suddenly made a hard bank as it sped up, forcing Yuffie to the side railing. Vincent sighed as Yuffie became airsick, and he gently rubbed her back as one would calm a sick child.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, not at the breakneck speed Cid was going. Many of the crew were jolted sideways when the airship came to a screeching halt. In all the commotion, no one seemed to notice the pilot leap off the craft and run toward his own home.

He somehow managed to calm himself down before he broke down his own door, but opened it violently none the less.

"SHERA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cid called, his voice booming in the empty hall. Disturbed, he paced into the kitchen and saw something he wished to never see.

Shera was lying face down on the cold floor of the kitchen, not moving and barely breathing.

Letting the stream of curses pass through his lips without a second thought, he hauled her light body into his arms and made his way up the stairs to his room. Kicking open the door, he made sure not to hurt her small form as he manuvered her inside. He laid her on the bed that looked as though he had never left, pulling the blankets up to her waist.

"Goddamned woman." Cid mumbbled without emotion, dampening his aviator scarf as a makshift cooling cloth for her growing fever. Resting it on her forehead, he debated whether he should try the Restore materia, but figured since it didn't cure poison, it wouldn't cure sickness either. He was brought out of his head by her slight movement, a soft groan.

"Hnnn. Where am I?" her voice was softer than usual, so much more than Cid's own harsh one.

"My room. What the fuck were you doing on the cold fucking floor, Shera?" Her eye's snapped open and swiveled toward him, as if not believing who she heard.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, goddamnit, what the fuck happened to ya?" She turned her face away slightly, staring at a spot in the wall.

"I don't really know. I just remember…walking into the kitchen to make tea…and then…I woke up here."

Mumbling something about going to get a doctor, Cid stood to leave when he felt her hand try to grip his jacket. He turned back to her, her face flushed and eyes bright from a fever.

"Stay." One word slipped past her lips, her soft voice pleading. Cid sat back down. He'd call the doctor later.

A small smile graced her features, happy that he'd stay with her, the one who ruined his dreams. Softly she closed her eyes, looking like the world was right and peaceful.

Cid slowly drank in her features with his eyes, knowing he'd never really looked before. Her earth colored hair was down for once, falling softly down her back. Her lab coat and glasses were also gone, leaving silky skin uncovered for his gaze.

She wasn't Scarlet, _Thank the planet_, but she wasn't someone he could ignore either. He smiled crookedly, walking around to the other side of the bed before he sat down. He removed his boots and made sure that she was asleep before gently pulling her close to him, draping an arm over her tiny waist.

_Shit, there's a lotta stuff different between us! Male, female. Big, small. Rough, soft. Smell like shit, smell like…_he inhaled her scent, taking her into him, _vanilla and tea._ He gave a mental chuckle, holding her as close as he could. "But shit, if she'll take me, I'm all hers." His eyes drooped, unaware that she was awake and smiling softly. She heard him snore and, giving a small laugh, she turned toward him, snuggling into him.

"Then you're mine." She mumbled, drifting to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

Ok, yeah, that wasn't my best, but it is the first attempt at CidxShera AND the first one I've done all on my own! Yay! Passes out cookies shaped like Chocobo's


End file.
